Just Not His Day
by Chipmunks4Ever1958
Summary: Simon is having an awful day and worst thing is, Alvin planned it to be so. Can the two brothers make amends? 80s cartoon version. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Just Not His Day

Simon climbed slowly into the bathtub. He sat down, feeling goosebumps all over him. The water was 40 degrees Celsius, just how he liked it. It was the only thing he got the way he liked it. He'd had a rotten day. No, the worst day ever.

First, he'd woken up half an hour late because Alvin had stolen his alarm clock, which meant the pop tarts Theodore had made him were cold. He would have brushed his teeth, but Alvin had mixed the toothpaste with purple dye, again. Port Theodore didn't notice, and Simon could only hope he wasn't teased by the group of idiotic jocks Alvin claimed were his friends.

He was ten minutes late, due to the fact he'd missed the school bus because Alvin had tied his shoelaces together. When he arrived at school, the only kids surround were the nasty ones who skipped class. Walking in a crowd of them was an experience he'd gladly take back. Because he was late, he got a detention, his first ever one. No only did that mean he missed out studying with Jeanette, he wouldn't get the Thomas Edison Elementary Award for 100% Attendance. The fact both Nathan, that big guy who picked on Theodore, and Ryan Edwards, the bully from Hell, were sitting opposite him in detention was my making the experience any better.

He trudged home, tripping over no less than three times. Alvin had ran off straight after school and Theodore had gone to the supermarket with Eleanor. It had been raining, soon his oversized blue jersey and new $75 shoes Dave had bought him were caked in muddy water. He heard his phone vibrating. He pulled it out to see a text from Jeanette.

"Hey Simon, sorry you got a detention. I'll pop round in a bit and study with you. See you soon." Simon smiled. Maybe today was about to get better. Finally he came to his house, and opened the door. He immediately slipped on the tiled floor. Maybe not.

He walked into the den to see none other than Alvin, sitting on the couch with his favourite show, Madame Raya, wearing a devious, knowing smirk.

"Hey Simon. Had a good day" he asked, hiding the laugh that threatened to explode out of him. He had of course planned out the perfect way to ruin every aspect of Simon's day. Why? The Monster Club, the pinnacle of society, well to an eight year old, said that they would only accept his seventh application to join if he could, as monsters were supposed to do, ruin the life of one very close person for a day. Alvin had obviously chosen Simon, mainly because he pulled pranks on Simon most days anyway.

Simon was still lost at Alvin's inquest and smirk, until he looked into his older, yet shorter brothers eyes. He had, somehow planned this. Alvin was the one who had stolen his alarm clock, he had tied his shoelaces together and hadn't been there after school, but had run off in a flash. A realization hit him. No, he couldn't have. Alvin, seeing the new expression on Simon's face said calmly and in a cheeky manner:

"It seldom rains in California in July" his lips curled into a sly smile. Yes, he had poured muddy water near roots sticking out of the pavement, knowing Simon would slip.

"Why would you do that to me Alvin?!" Simon was hurt beyond words. What could have drove Alvin to do something so cruel?

"Duh. I'm you older brother, plus it's always fun!" Alvin answered, as if it were as obvious as humans breathing oxygen.

"No, you do the odd prank because of the former, the latter isn't even true. No, this goes deeper." He then spied something under the small pile of music and games magazines on the coffee table. It clearly said Monster Club. Simon rushed to grab it before Alvin could stop him.

"Simon give that back now. I mean it!" Simon heart fell as he read it. Alvin wasn't just pulling pranks, he was purposefully making his life a misery. It didn't say brother, just someone close. And he'd chosen him.

Alvin was silent, observing his brother as he suddenly felt guilty. Simon went to walk away, until he felt his arm being held.

"Wait Simon." Alvin said.

"Save it Alvin. You've chosen who you're brothers are. And it's not me. It's them. Those bullies. Seems like a perfect fit." Simon said, tears starting to fall. Alvin was dying inside, a wave of guilt and slight self loathing flooding over him. He couldn't let Simon through the door to the kitchen. Not after what he'd just said. Too late.

The mud fell from the bucket above the door to the kitchen and cascaded onto Simon, knocking his glasses of. He stepped forward, and felt never before felt rage as he heard the district sound of cracking glass. His only pair of glasses were ruined because of Alvin. He turned to Alvin and said darkly:

"I hate you Alvin. Don't ever talk to me again. You're no brother of mine. Your a nasty, egotistical bully. Go get lost." Simon walked off, Alvin however followed as far as the bottom of the stairs and moments later saw a picture, the picture Simon and him, that was on Simon's bed side table, shatter into pieces, having been thrown by Simon from the top of the stairs. Alvin was devastated. His little brother who he loved with ever ounce of his being hated him. He kne he was right. He put the Monster Club above his brother. He was what Simon had said he was. He had to make it up to him.

Simon sat up in his bath, hearing the door open to see Alvin, covered in minor bruises, standing there.

"What, still not enough? Are you here to drown me?" Simon said, only half joking. At this,Alvin began to cry. Simon was stunned.

"You were right Simon. I was being horrible. I just called the club. I told them where to go and that I have no intention of joining. I'm so sorry. I failed you. I'm the worst brother ever. When ever Theodore has a problem, you're there for him. I don't do that for you, I'm friends with the people who bully you. Please, I beg of you, forgive me." Simon tried to look into Alvin's eyes, but failed.

"If only I could see you apologising." At this, Alvin reached into his pocket and drew out a small box which he handed to Simon. Inside it was a sleek pair of the newest glasses, the pair Simon had asked Dave for, but the cost was $100.

" How'd you get them so cheap?" Simon asked, trying to stay mad at Alvin.

"No, I bought them for the full price. I used the money I was saving for that new game console. Compared to your forgiveness, it's worthless." Simon put them on. It was then that Simon saw the tears, the bruising and the hate Alvin obviously felt against himself. He was going to find out where the bruising came from. He smiled and said:

" I didn't mean what I said. I forgive you Alvin." Alvin hugged Simon, and a lightbulb went off.

"Jeanette is here Simon." Alvin said, pointing to their room.

Alvin walked out, and Simon got out of the bathtub. He went to grab his towel, but the towel rack was empty. Alvin had taken his towel.

And all his clothes were in their room.

As was Jeanette.

Simon could do but one thing.

"ALVIN!"


	2. Chapter 2

Alvin heard Simon scream his his name as he ran out of the door with the towel in his arms. He couldn't help himself. The fact the Monster Club said they'd beat him and Simon up if he didn't was quite convincing. He remembered what he'd said to them on the phone.

"Listen you idiot, because I'm only going to say this once. You and your club are a bunch of nasty, egotistical bullies! I can't believe I was stupid enough to chose you over my own brother. I'd rather join a group of slugs! Go back to Hell where you belong!" With that he put the phone down and went to buy Simon the pair of glasses he wanted. He thought it'd be the best way to say sorry. He grabbed the money from the jar in the kitchen labelled "Alvin's console fund" without a thought.

He was in the shopping centre, looking for the opticians, when two Monster Club goons appeared, they were about ten, so Alvin, though he'd never admit it, was no match for them. After five minutes behind the centre, the light bruising Simon would later notice 1had broke through. He was lying on the floor by the dustbin, when they stopped.

"The Monster Club isn't insulted lightly. I have a message from the Head Monster. Next time Simon is in a bath or shower, take his towel and bring it to us." Alvin, even though he had just been beaten up, managed to give his attackers a look of disgust.

"I already told you I'm not joining the club, why would I do that?" The broader ten year old smiled cruelly.

"Because if you don't, what you just went through will feel like a tickle compared to what we'll do to you. And, to Simon." Alvin looked up with fear in his eyes.

"No, p-please no. Not Simon please." He barely made the words, his throat seemed to tighten and close in fear. His attackers began to walk away.

"You have one week. Bring us that towel.

Alvin walked slowly down the street. He felt guilty, but in a way wasn't. He hated the fact he'd embarrassed Simon. He'd had a crush on Jeanette for ages and now he was stuck, completely naked, with her in between her and his clothes. He only hoped he could get back to him before Jeanette saw him. The Monster Club leader, who was known as the Head Monster, had got his father to buy an old house for the club to use. It was ominous, the house. It's name was just as creepy. As he approached the door of Monster Manor, his heart flipped as his two attackers stood guard by the door. They smiled, but it was cruel.

He went in and said to the Head Monster:

"Here's your towel, now leave me and my family alone." The Head Monster smiled a cruel smile.

"I'm a monster of my word. We'll leave your family alone." Alvin rushed out of the door, completely missing Britney saying hello, and burst through the door to his hour. Now to save Simon from embarrassment. If he knew Simon, he was hiding in his laboratory. He entered the basement, and was greeted with a desperate cry.

"Jeanette! Don't come in!" Alvin smiled as he saw Simon, wearing a dressing gown and with his eyes clamped shut, in the corner.

"Simon, your wearing a dressing gown. And I've seen you before, it doesn't traumatise me anymore." He joked. Simon ran to Alvin.

"I just forgiven you, then you pull a prank like this!"

After Alvin explained every thing to Simon, he pulled out a pair of shoes a light blue t-shirt, a pair of trousers, and his signature blue body length jersey. Simon, now fully dressed, except the shoes, he didn't need them inside. He smiled at Alvin.

"You are right, I preferred this to a beating. Let's not keep Jeanette waiting. They walked out into the hall. Jeanette came down the stairs. Simon walked towards her then stopped. He began to shudder, then cry.

"Alvin, call Dave. An then, call an ambulance." Alvin looked down. Simon had stood in the broken glass from the picture. He then fainted, banging his head on the stairs.

"Simon!"


	3. Chapter 3

Simon woke up, his vision blurted. He could make out his new pair of glasses on a table that hovered over the bed he was in. He grabbed them and put them on. He was in a hospital bed. He could see a nurse on the other end of the ward. She noticed he was awake, and rushed in the direction of the waiting room. In the waiting room, Alvin, Theodore, Dave, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor and Miss Miller were sitting down. Their song, the Magic Mountain was playing over the wireless. Alvin smiled as he remembered the trip to Switzerland, the inspiration for the song. He hoped Simon would be okay. He felt reasonable for it, the only reason the glass was there was because Simon had been mad at him.

The nurse ran over to them.

"Simon is awake. You can see him now. He's a bit tired, but he's been asking for you." Alvin jumped up and literally sprinted to the ward Simon was on. Alvin jumped into Simon's embrace, crying and apologising , albeit inaudible. He was followed by Theodore, who hugged Simon and began asking what they'd been feeding him.

"When you get home, I'll make you a big lasagne." Simon smiled at them.

"Thanks Theodore. Alvin, try speaking in English." The Chipettes ran in and sat on the edge of the bed. Dave embraced his son. Simon was overwhelmed with affection.

"It's good to see you, but it's just broken feet." Alvin again burst into tears.

"What have I done?!" Simon looked sympathetic and hugged Alvin.

"You did nothing, I wasn't looking where I was going and stepped into a pile of broken glass. At this, Miss Miller ran in with a bunch of flowers, in a complete state.

"Oh Simon! I was so worried! I'll drive you home myself!" Although Simon knew she meant that in the best way, he wanted to survive the trip home. The look of fear on his face said it all.

"Err, thanks Miss Miller. Really looking forward to it." Simon noticed Alvin now looked ashamed. He smiled and wiped some tears from Alvin's face.

"It wasn't your fault Alvin. Please don't feel guilty. Just be here for me. Please." Alvin smiled, he felt the guilt leave him. He knew Simon was right.

Brittany pulled out a notebook and began to write down calculations.

"Brittany, what are you doing?" Brittany smiled at Simon.

"I'm calculating costs for the party I'll throw you when your feet are better." Eleanor beamed.

"I'll cook a buffet! And Theodore can help!" She looked at Alvin.

"You know people Alvin, you can get fireworks." At this Dave said:

"Oh, no. If we're getting fireworks, me and Miss Miller will get them." Simon smiled. He had the best family and friends in the world. The doctor came back.

"I'm afraid visiting hours are over. Only one of you can stay. Dave suddenly jumped up.

"Oh, no! I have to work tonight! I can't stay!" Alvin looked up at his father.

"Can I stay?" Dave looked at the doctor, who smiled and nodded. Dave then nodded at Alvin. Simon and Alvin beamed and hugged again.

Minutes later, Dave, Theodore, Miss Miller and the Chipettes said goodbye and slowly left the ward. Simon budged up in the bed, allowing Alvin to sleep next to him.

"I'm really sorry Simon, I'll never let your day get this bad again." Simon smiled at Alvin's apology. He got comfortable, and noticed Alvin's head was resting on his chest. Alvin was really short. Many would say he'd had the worst day ever, but that wasn't true. The real thing he'd done today was discover his egotistical older brother really did care for him. He knew Alvin would always be there for him, and he'd always be there for Alvin. Finally, Alvin drifted off to sleep. Simon too was almost there. Just before he fell asleep, he heard Alvin mutter:

"I love you Simon." Simon smiled. His brother really did love him, and he knew he loved Alvin.

Alvin did mean he loved him as a brother. Didn't he?

THE END


End file.
